


If He Says He's Got Beef

by prouvairablehulk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/pseuds/prouvairablehulk
Summary: In which Kendra Saunders goes to a concert for a first date, and ends up leaving with some entirely different (and better) people.





	If He Says He's Got Beef

To be perfectly honest, Kendra doesn’t know why she’s letting Carter dictate where they’re going for their first date. He’d just been so persistent in asking her out that she’d caved, and it seemed like the thing to do to let him choose. The kind of bars he seems to like - based on the list he’d offered - are nothing like the kind of place she usually goes, and bars certainly aren’t her usual first date event. She’d expect dinner, maybe, or a movie, or both, but certainly not a dimly lit bar with some kind of live music. Carter seems particularly excited about a certain band, Black Canary, who Kendra must admit she’d never heard of prior to her cursory Google search.   
She manages to blend, she thinks, in the little black dress she’d picked to wear. The crowd seems to be mostly young women, and there’s enough recognizably queer fashion choices in the room to make Kendra raise an eyebrow. Carter gets them both a beer, and then starts leering at both her and the crowd in a way that makes Kendra begin to think this was an even worse idea than she’d first thought, and she shrinks back towards the bar. The bartender - a big burly guy with serious burn scars and extensive tribal-looking tats under his tank top - leans forward on his elbows to get up near her ear. 

“Are you alright, love?” 

He’s got a think accent she can’t place - it’s not British, but it’s something close. 

“Beginning to think this date was a truly terrible idea.” Kendra tells him. He grins, momentarily changing his whole face into something inherently trustworthy - and then pats her arm. 

“If you need an out, let me know.” he tells her. “I’m Mick, by the way.”

“Kendra.” she says. 

“Nice to meet you, Kendra. Band’s about to start, by the way. I think you’ll like it.” 

Kendra lets her disbelief show on her face, and earns another of those fleeting smiles. 

“You will.” he promises, and pours her a shot. 

The band emerges not even five minutes later. It’s made up of an older guy all in black, who sinks behind the drum kit with a grace that Kendra thought was reserved for royalty, a sweet-faced young guy with a bass guitar and Bosch Doc Martens, and two stunningly beautiful women - both in killer black leather, one with an electric guitar, the other with nothing but a swagger.

“Fuck.” says Kendra, with feeling. 

“Told you.” says Mick, from behind her. He moves quietly for a big guy, and there’s a shit-eating grin on his face as he raises his hands to his face and wolf-whistles as loud as possible. 

The drummer flips him off, and leans into his mic. 

“Fuck off, Mickey.” he drawls. 

Kendra turns with a question on his lips, and Mick raises his left hand to reveal a wedding band with some kind of deep green stone inset. She looks back at the drummer.

“Well done.” she says, and gets a kiss on the cheek in response. “Is that kilt a present, or -” 

Mick’s grin goes up another few volts. 

“They only perform here as a break - small venue, small crowd, they just have fun. They mostly do covers. Laurel and Amaya get gayer than normal.” 

“Goddess Bless, they are gay.” says Kendra. “I was about to complain about pretty unattainable straight girls.” 

Mick laughs. 

“Another beer?” he asks. Kendra shoots a look at Carter, who hasn’t said a word to her since they arrived, and then nods. Mick provides, and then flicks his wrist in a clear dismissal. 

“Get up the front. It’ll be worth it.”

Kendra is beginning to realize she should stop doubting what Mick says. She goes, and gets close enough she can touch the little fairy-light ringed stage - she knows Carter’s at her shoulder, but she ignores it. Look, he’s not getting a second date, so fuck him. 

Laurel is the one with the swagger - she introduces herself with a grin that makes Kendra’s knees a bit weak - and Amaya is the one with the electric guitar - who does a flourish-laden curtsey when Laurel gestures. The bassist is Jax, and the drummer Lenny. Jax salutes when his name is called, and Lenny raises a hand in the most mocking wave Kendra’s ever seen. Laurel tells them this is the first place they ever played - back before they made it big - and that they were always glad to be home. 

“We’re gonna start with a real throwback.” Laurel tells them. “Channel your inner middle schooler.” 

And then she opens her mouth to sing. 

Kendra’s so taken aback with how great her voice is that it takes her a minute to recognize the song that Laurel’s started. She laughs when she does, and cheers along with the crowd when Laurel doesn’t change the pronouns.   
It’s right then that Laurel looks down at the front row for the first time, and locks eyes with Kendra. Something new enters her eyes, and she doesn’t look away as she detaches her mic from its stand. 

“And you can tell your boyfriend -” Laurel sings, swaying her hips as she sinks into a crouch, “if he says he’s got beef -”

She’s right down, almost nose-to-nose with Kendra now, and Kendra feels like she’s a butterfly pinned to a board under her eyes. Laurel’s eyes flick to Carter, dismissive, and then fix back on Kendra. 

“That I’m a vegetarian, and I ain’t fucking scared of him.” Laurel purrs into the mic, and then she’s back up to her full height and Kendra is pretty sure she just got flirted with by a rock star. 

Laurel spends most of the next verse half-grinding against Amaya, who was singing harmonies on the chorus. Amaya’s grinning the whole time, rolling her hips in time with Laurel’s, and when her eyes swing to Kendra, she winks.   
Kendra spends the whole set dancing, pointedly out of reach of Carter, and either Laurel or Amaya has eyes on her the whole time. When Laurel’s called it a night - after a cover of I Write Sins Not Tragedies that had the whole bar screaming along - she makes her way back to the bar to ask for water, and to tell Mick he’d been totally right. He grins at her when she does, and slides her water over the bar.

“Don’t go anywhere.” he tells her. “They’ll be out in a bit.” Kendra nods, and takes a seat. Carter reappears at her elbow, confident smile on his face.

“Ready to go, darling?” he asks. Mick scoffs, and Kendra reaches over the bar to smack him in the arm. 

“I think I’m going to stay.” she tells Carter. “But you should totally leave." 

Carter looks like she just hit him in the face with a wet fish, and she takes great delight in twisting the knife just a little more - he was a dick who wouldn’t take no for an answer, really, so as a fuckboy of the highest order he deserved it. 

"I got a better offer." 

"What better offer?” he demands. 

“I rather hope it was ours. I’m Laurel, nice to meet you." 

Laurel - who’s now wearing a loose tank top under a red flannel shirt and some really short denim shorts that are particularly flattering on her long legs - is propping the bar on Carter’s other side. 

"It was.” says Kendra, quickly. “And I’m Kendra. Nice to meet you, too.”

“Oh, good.” says someone behind Kendra. When she turns, it’s Amaya, one arm resting on the bartop, the thumb of the other tucked into the suspender strap of the floral-print skirt she’s wearing. The white of her t-shirt is bright against her dark skin. “That’s what I was banking on. Nice to meet you, Kendra." 

Kendra barely registers Carter storming off, far more fixated on Amaya pressing in closer, slowly boxing Kendra in against the bar, pushing up on her toes to kiss her, long and exploratory. 

"No fucking on my bar.” says Mick, breaking into Kendra’s very pleasant haze. “That’s reserved for me and me alone.”

There’s a mildly offended cough. 

“We have literally never fucked on the bar, Mick." 

Amaya backs off, and Kendra can see Lenny sitting on the low counter on the other side of the bar, smirking at Mick. The ring on his finger is a match to the one Mick showed her earlier. 

"We could fuck on the bar.” says Mick, looking hopeful. Lenny shakes his head and pulls Mick to him by the front of his tank top. 

“We, however, have alternative venues.” says Laurel. Her eyes are dark as she takes in Amaya and Kendra, still pressed together for nearly the entire length of their bodies. Kendra grins, stomach fluttering with want.

“Where are we heading, then?” she asks.

Kendra’s dress has ridden up higher around her legs thanks to her seat at the bar, and Amaya’s short skirt means that the grind she makes rubs against the bare skin of Kendra’s leg and Kendra can feel exactly how wet she is through her panties. She bites her lip to swallow her moan, but her head tips back just a little anyway. 

“Bus?” Amaya asks, and Kendra gets the impression that the question wasn’t directed at her. 

“Bus.” says Laurel, voice low and husky. 

Amaya pushes off the bar and takes Kendra’s hand, pulling her forward through the crowd. Laurel crowds in behind her, hands curling around Kendra’s waist. It’s a bit of a blur, getting from the bar onto the Black Canary tour bus, and the next thing Kendra’s fully aware of is Amaya letting go of her hand and Laurel slamming her into the wall, getting a thigh between Kendra’s, and kissing her, hard and sure. Amaya echoes Kendra’s moan, and Laurel keeps one hand braced against the wall while she drops the other to Kendra’s thigh and starts sliding it upwards. The fabric of Kendra’s dress catches on her wrist, pulling upwards until Laurel’s hand’s resting on the skin of Kendra’s hip, fingers teasing at the waist of her panties. Between Laurel’s hand and her thigh, Kendra’s skirt’s hiked up around her waist, and she’s clutching at Laurel’s flannel lapels. 

“Laurel, baby,” Amaya says, behind them, “bed?" 

Laurel pulls away from the kiss to look at Amaya, giving Kendra the opportunity to do the same. She’s leaning against the opposite wall - which is mostly kitchen - one hand shoved under her skirt, and the other clutching white-knuckled at the countertop. 

"Yes.” says Kendra, quickly. “Yes, a bed sounds good." 

She wriggles out from under Laurel’s weight and pulls her dress over her head. 

"Which way?" 

Amaya laughs, open and delighted, and catches Kendra’s face between her hands to kiss her as she walks her backwards. Kendra gets her hands under the suspenders and shoves them off Amaya’s shoulders as they go, and Amaya lets go for a second to get them past her wrists, right before Kendra’s calves hit the end of a bed and Amaya pushes her back hard enough that she falls onto it. Amaya steps out of her skirt while Kendra props herself up on her elbows, and then strips off her t-shirt too. Laurel appears behind her, flannel and tank top already gone, and pulls Amaya flush against her while she kisses her neck, and Amaya throws her head back to give her better access. One of Amaya’s hands tangles in Laurel’s hair while one of Laurel’s unhooks the clasp of Amaya’s bra. Kendra shoves her hand under her panties, sliding a finger into herself as she watches. Laurel wrenches Amaya’s bra off and thumbs at one of her nipples while she starts yanking at her panties, before Amaya bats her hand away and does it herself. 

Kendra stops holding herself back and sits up so she can kiss her way up Amaya’s stomach and get her lips around the nipple Laurel isn’t playing with. Amaya’s hands fly up and hold her there, and Amaya’s back arches. Kendra feels the bed dip behind her, and then Laurel’s hands are on her, one getting her bra off and the other joining Kendra’s own under her panties, clever fingers circling her clit. She moans, and Amaya gasps and pulls at her hair a little. Laurel pushes a little harder, a little faster, and Kendra pushes a second finger in beside her first, hips twitching up into Laurel’s touch. 

"Fuck. Fuck, Laurel.” Kendra gasps, and Laurel purrs, and suddenly pulls back. Kendra whines at the loss of friction, and then Amaya’s pushing her down so she’s flat on her back again, yanking her hands up until she can pin them above Kendra’s head, crossed at the wrists, and then following that progress on her knees, until she’s straddling Kendra’s torso. Kendra’s got a pretty good idea where this is going, and she can feel herself getting wetter at the thought. 

“This okay?” Amaya asks, a little breathless, obviously eager. 

“Fuck yes.” says Kendra. “Fuck, please, I want to taste you.” Amaya whines again, and then shifts so she’s hovering just above Kendra’s face. Kendra strains her neck up so she can lick at her, and Amaya swears and sinks down, pressing Kendra back into the mattress. 

“Yes, baby, yes, just like that.” She coos, grinding slowly against Kendra’s tongue. Hands start pulling at Kendra’s panties, and she lifts her hips to help Laurel get them off. Almost as soon as they are off, Laurel’s fingers are back, two sliding in slick and easy. Kendra moans when Laurel’s thumb skids over her clit, and Amaya gasps in response, thighs clenching on either side of Kendra’s face. The hand that isn’t holding Kendra’s wrists down slides behind Amaya until it can tease at Kendra’s breasts and Laurel pushes in with three, and Kendra grinds down hard on her fingers, vaguely aware that the wet squelch she’s hearing is Laurel fingering her. 

“So good for us, so good.” Amaya moans. “Get your tongue in me, sweetness, come on.” Kendra does as she’s asked, and revels in Amaya’s resulting groan. Laurel’s fingers move faster and crook a little and her thumb moves in sweeps and Kendra can feel her orgasm building as she rolls her hips down. 

“She’s going to come soon.” Laurel says. “God, Amaya, she’s so wet for us.” Kendra’s not denying that, but she’d rather like Amaya to come too, so she tries to get her tongue deeper. She knows she’s getting somewhere when Amaya lets go of both her wrists and her breast to grab at her head and keep her right where she is. 

“Oh- oh - oh-” Amaya’s gasping. 

“And you’re going to come too, aren’t you?” says Laurel. “Do it, darling, come, come on her tongue." 

Amaya spasms, hips twitching, and pulls Kendra even closer as she lets out a deep moan. Laurel curls her fingers in Kendra again, and that’s enough, Kendra’s coming, clenching down around Laurel’s fingers. 

"So good.” says Amaya, distantly. 

“So good.” agrees Laurel. “She came when you did, darling.” Amaya makes a pleased little noise, and sits off Kendra’s face, slumping to one side. 

“And she’s still so wet around my fingers.” Laurel continues. “I’ll bet she can squirt. Can you squirt, Kendra?" 

Laurel’s started moving her fingers again, and it feels so good that Kendra can’t form words for a moment. 

"Oh, fuck, Laurel, fuck, maybe.” says Kendra. 

“Maybe?” says Laurel. 

“Oh, fuck.” says Amaya. “Oh, fuck, that needs to happen. Possibly multiple times." 

Kendra’s pretty behind the idea of coming as many times as possible, and she’s certainly well on her way to the next one. Amaya rolls to her knees and swivels a little. 

"Move your thumb.” she tells Laurel, and then she bends down and fits her lips over Kendra’s clit and sucks. 

“Fuck!” yells Kendra, and clutches at Amaya’s head as she comes again. Laurel slides her fingers out of Kendra and slips them between her lips to suck them clean, and Kendra feels sucker-punched by lust. 

“Wanna make you come.” she gasps, still trying to roll her hips up into Amaya’s mouth. Laurel grins, lazy and pleased. 

“You will, don’t worry.” She says. “How do you feel about me fucking you?" 

Kendra does a full body twitch at that. 

"I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that was a good twitch.” Laurel laughs. 

“Fuck yes it was.” says Kendra. “But - oh, shit - I think I’m going to come again soon." 

Laurel turns away, presumably to find the strap-on, and Kendra finds herself letting out a continuous high-pitched whine as Amaya gets three fingers in to go with her lips on Kendra’s clit. 

"Oh, please, Amaya, please-” she begs, and Amaya spreads her fingers and sucks harder at the same time, and Kendra’s hips buck up sharply and she comes with something that’s almost a scream. 

“Damn.” says Amaya, after a beat. “That’s a yes on the squirting." 

Really? Kendra hadn’t even realized she had - but then again she’s never felt so good she wanted to scream as she came, either. Laurel reappears in her frame of vision, broad smile on her face. 

"Think I can get you both there?” she asks, and Amaya and Kendra moan in unison at the thought. 

“Who’s first?” Kendra asks, and Laurel shakes her head. 

“Kendra, love, why don’t you get on top of Amaya.” she says. 

Oh. 

Oh. 

Kendra rolls over so she’s on top of Amaya, and Laurel steps up behind them, sliding the strap-on into Kendra. Kendra grinds back into it, and gasps at the extra friction of pressing against Amaya. Laurel’s first few thrusts are slow and gentle, and then Kendra whines and fists her hands in the sheets on either side of Amaya’s face. 

“Fuck me harder.” she hisses. Laurel’s hips buck and then still. 

“What was that?” she asks. 

“Fuck me harder.” Kendra demands. 

“Oh, fuck.” says Amaya, and then Laurel pounds back into her, rocking her hard against Amaya, and Kendra moans again, and then - nothing. Underneath her, Amaya lets out something like a shriek, and Kendra realizes what’s going to happen. She grinds down hard against Amaya’s stomach and builds herself up while Amaya whines and shoves back against Laurel’s thrusts, and then Laurel’s hands are pulling at her hips and she’s pushing back into Kendra, who squeezes her eyes closed and revels in how good it feels. 

“I think she’s close.” says Amaya. 

“I am.” Kendra grits out. “And I have a really lovely plan." 

"Oh?” says Laurel, still fucking her deep and hard. The slap of her hips against Kendra’s is loud in the quiet of the bus. 

“Fuck me until I squirt-” says Kendra, and grinds back, hotter at the mere thought of it, “and then put Amaya on her knees and I’ll eat her out while you fuck her, and -" 

"And I can squirt all over her face.” gasps Amaya. “Oh, fuck, lets do that." 

Laurel moans, and then reaches forward a little and gets one hand fisted in Kendra’s hair and pulls it back, arching Kendra’s back while she pounds into her even harder. Amaya gets her hands on Kendra’s breasts and kneads them until Kendra’s keening. 

"Are you gonna come for me?” Laurel asks. “Come so hard you squirt all over Amaya?” Kendra closes her eyes again, and nods. 

“I wanna here you say it - tell us you’re gonna come.” Laurel demands. 

Kendra whines, and then starts chanting it like a mantra, volume rising each time. This time, she does scream when she comes, and Laurel pulls out, rubbing hard and frantic at Kendra’s clit to drag it out even more. 

When Kendra collapses, wrung out, she rolls onto her back and lets Laurel and Amaya manhandle her until she’s where they want her, sucks at Amaya’s clit like Amaya had sucked at hers, listens to Amaya moan and gasp and beg for more, and by the time Amaya’s coming all over her and collapsing off to one side, the only thing she’s thinking about is how much she wants Laurel to do the same. 

Kendra gets her hands around Laurel’s hips as soon as she’s got the strap-on off and shoves her down so she’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Once she’s there, she drops to her knees and gets a finger into her. Laurel rolls her head back on a moan - she’s sopping wet, and Kendra slides a second almost straight in, pumping them hard while she licks around them, and Laurel gasps and bucks and clenches hard enough Kendra’s fingers slide out a little. 

“Back up a bit, babe.” says Amaya, and Kendra looks up to find her sitting behind Laurel with a vibrator in one hand. They share a small, wicked smile, and then Amaya switches it on and presses it to Laurel’s clit while Kendra pushes another finger in. Laurel, who hadn’t actually come down from her last orgasm fully, gasps and bucks and clenches around Kendra’s fingers again. They don’t stop - Amaya’s sucking at Laurel’s neck and Kendra’s leaving hickeys on the inside of her thighs, and Laurel writhes and sobs her way through two more orgasms before they back off - the last of which was accompanied by a truly awesome scream. 

“We are absolutely doing that again.” says Amaya, after they’ve all caught their breath. “Possibly as early as tomorrow morning." 

Laurel laughs, weakly. 

"Damn right.” she says. “Stay, Kendra?" 

"Of course.” says Kendra, and climbs into bed with them, letting Amaya pull a blanket over the three of them. 

“This was such a better night than I was anticipating.” she tells them. 

“Good.” says Laurel. “That makes you more inclined to let us do it as often as possible." 

"Like, all the time.” says Amaya. 

Kendra buries her grin in Amaya’s shoulder, and settles in to sleep.


End file.
